Resistance
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Just a random one i wrote - Dean falls victim to a witch-like creature who entices men to kiss them so she can steal their souls. Can Sam save his brother from her, or will he lose him again? Set sometime in season 4. R&R please


_Just a random fic that popped into my head, hope you like_

_Please R&R - it make me happy :)_

_I unfortunately, own nothing – only this story, which I hope you enjoy. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean's head ached. He opened his eyes. Or at least, he thought he had – it was still dark. It took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the light. When he could see a bit better, he got his bearings. He was hanging from the roof of some sort of cave. His hands were tied above his head and his feet could barely touch the floor.

What had happened?

He and Sam had been looking for a Lywenta – a mythical witch-like creature which can change is appearance to lure men into its clutches. They then entice the man to kiss them, allowing the creature to absorb their soul.

Dean remembered entering the old caves with Sam. As they had walked through, Dean had been drawn aside by a voice. He didn't know why, but he had felt compelled to go down a particular corridor. The voice led him down the path and he became separated from his brother.

Suddenly, the floor beneath him had given way and as he fell, he yelled for help. The last thing he remembered hearing was Sam's distant voice yelling his name.

Then he woke up here. Dean began trying to break free from the ropes that restrained him. However, he heard a voice getting closer telling him to stop. He found himself unwillingly giving up on his escape attempt.

He looked around for the owner of the soothing voice – he knew it was the Lywenta.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Dean yelled. "Show yourself."

"Do not panic." A female voice washed over him, relaxing him.

Then Dean saw her. She appeared from the shadows – literally. A wisp of black smoked formed a figure. The figure of a young woman. She had long dark brown hair and the most piercing green eyes Dean had ever seen. She seemed to glide over to him. She smiled and lifted a hand to caress the side of his face. Dean wanted more than anything to pull away, but he found himself leaning into her touch.

"I… I know what you are." He managed to get out; he could feel his legs weakening. "I know you killed all those innocent men."

"Very good." She replied. "And I know about you, Dean Winchester."

"Well, great, nice to meet you. Why don't we call it even and you let me go? Go our separate ways, hey?"

"Now, Dean, you and I both know you aren't going anywhere."

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say that." Dean muttered. "You can't kill me." He raised his voice as she got closer. "I'm stronger than the others."

She looked up to their faces were merely centimetres apart.

"Not for long."

Dean gulped. Deep down, he knew she was right. He would give in to her and become enraptured by her powers eventually. He just had to hope Sam would find him in time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean watched as she walked around him. No, not walked, glided. Danced. So graceful. So beautiful. Dean found that no matter how hard he tried to look away, his eyes were drawn to her. She moved closer to him, just a few feet away, and despite attempts at resisting, Dean found himself leaning towards her. Trying to reach her. He could hear her soothing voice in his mind, telling him to give in. Give himself up to her.

He was completely under her spell.

At the back of his mind, thoughts were screaming at him to be stronger and hold out for Sam, but they were overridden by thoughts, his own voice, telling him to stop resisting. He stopped himself from swinging by touching the floor with the toes of his boots and once again leaned forward. He felt the ropes pulling painfully at his wrists as he tried to make contact with her. Yet she moved just out of his reach. He didn't want to be doing this, he was stronger than this. He could imagine his dad, telling him how disappointed he was in him for not fighting her power. But she was just too hypnotising.

And then he gave up. He stopped fighting.

"Please…" he begged.

"Oh Dean," she moved towards him. "Finally." She spoke with a seductive smile. She caressed his face once more and he closed his eyes. She pulled his face to hers and their lips met.

_Sorry Sammy._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dean?!" Sam had been looking for his brother for ages. Where had he gone?

Sam knew that the Lywenta had to have him. Where else could he be? He had wandered down a corridor and found a hole in the ground. Dean must have fallen through it – why else would he have yelled like that?

He had descended the hole carefully, not causing too much noise. He could hear voices, one sounded distinctly like his brothers, so he followed them. He reached an opening and peered around the corner, just in time to see his brother, strung up, leaning in and begging the Lywenta to kiss him – begging her to kill him.

Before he could blink, his brother was pulled towards the witch and they began to share a passionate kiss. Sam saw a light begin to rise from inside Dean it moved up and began to transfer from him to her. Sam had to do something now. He ran out towards them.

"Hey!" he yelled. The witch let go of Dean and the older Winchester fell limp in his restraints.

"Oh look," she said. "Little Sammy come to save his big brother?" she laughed. "Hate to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but Dean's dead. He ain't coming back, not this time."

"You bitch!" Sam pulled the trigger of the gun he was holding, hoping that their dad's journal was right. It had said, like shapeshifters and werewolves, a Lywenta could only be killed by a silver bullet to the heart. The bullet hit the witch right in the heart and she stopped in her tracks. She collapsed to her knees and placed her hand to the wound. She gave Sam a distressed look before falling to the floor and her breathing stopped. A few seconds later, her body disappeared into a cloud of black smoke and Sam was left with his unconscious brother. He ran to Dean and shook him. His face was pale and his eyes were half-open. It reminded Sam of the time he had rescued Dean from the clutches of the Djinn a few years back. He had been strung up exactly like this, in some sort of trance.

"Dean?" Sam shook his brother again. "Dean, c'mon man, wake up."

A few moments later, Dean took a sharp breath and began to cough.

"Oh, thank God, Dean." Sam smiled with relief as his brother looked at him.

"S'my?"

"Yeah, Dean, it's me."

"The witch?"

"Gone, dead. Are you ok?"

"Me? I'm always ok, now help me down will ya?"

Sam pulled out a knife and reached up to cut the ropes around Dean's wrists. Dean fell down, but Sam caught his brother before he hit the ground.

"I gotcha." Sam helped Dean steady himself. "You good?"

"Yeah." Dean shook his head. "Let's get outta here."

"Fine by me." Sam grabbed the bag with their weapons and they headed out of the caves. They both squinted when the sunlight hit their eyes. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the Impala.

"Hey, Sammy." He tossed the keys to his brother. "Thanks."

Sam smiled and climbed into the driver's seat.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_There ya go, hope you liked it :)_

_Let me know what you thought._

_xoxo _


End file.
